


Midnight Shower

by quatresnuku



Category: Ultraman - Fandom, ウルトラマンジード | Ultraman Geed
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quatresnuku/pseuds/quatresnuku
Summary: Laiha wakes Riku up in the middle of the night for some private time in the shower.





	Midnight Shower

Ultraman Geed

Riku x Laiha

Rated Explicit

                “Riku... Riku...” Laiha called quietly as she shook him gently. Her voice was just above a whisper so she wouldn’t wake Pega who was sleeping on the floor.

                “Nnnn Laiha?” Riku moaned as he woke up. She didn’t say anything but motioned for him to follow her. He nodded and followed her to the bathroom. Once they were both inside Laiha pushed him against the wall and kissed him. Riku automatically kissed her back and put both hands on her hips. Laiha had to stand on her tip toes to meet his lips.

                After a moment Riku switched their positions so she was now pressed against the door. He then effortlessly lifted her up so their faces were even. He smiled as she wrapped her legs around his waist. As they made out against the door Riku’s blood began to run south. He moaned as he grinded up against her. Her hands were in his hair and gripping his shoulder for support. Riku moved his one hand to slide under her tank top. Laiha pulled on his hair making them break the kiss for some much needed air. They were so close that he could feel the rise and fall of her chest against him as she breathed.

                “How badly do you want me?” she asked. Riku didn’t say anything but grinded up against her, making sure that the martial arts expert could feel his erection. “Say it” she commanded

                “Badly,” he answered. Laiha smiled and unwrapped her legs from his waist. Then she shoved him away from her. Riku was confused for a brief moment till she started removing her own clothes. He also removed his and within a minute they were both stood naked before each other. Riku’s blush spread down from his ears. Laiha reach out to him and ran her fingers up from his stomach and over his chest. Although he wasn’t super muscled he still had developed a nice figure after months of training together. He cupped her face and leaned down for another kiss. She hugged him and he moaned at the feeling of skin touching skin.

                “Wait!” he pulled back looking concerned, “Condoms. I um don’t have any and I um.” Laiha giggled and went over to the shelf where she kept her shower supplies. She pulled out a zippered bag and opened it. She took out a small bottle of lube and a condom.

                “Ohhh. I thought you kept pads and tampons in there.”

                “I do,” she laughed and opened the door to the shower area. Riku followed her in. She turned on the shower and warm water washed over them. Riku pulled her close to him. His hands roamed all over her body. Their kiss this time was sloppy and short. Laiha kissed her way down from his chest, to his abs, till she was on her knees in front of him. She transferred the condom and lube to one hand. Riku’s breath hitched as she licked his tip. Then he let out a moan as she took a hold of his swollen member and took him all the way in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down. The young Ultraman had to place one hand on the wall to balance himself. He was glad that they had turned on the shower so the others couldn’t hear them.

                She sucked him off for a few moments but before he was able to come she gave him a final lick and went over to the bench in the shower. She tossed the condom to him but kept the lube. She put a generous amount on her fingers and then put one food up on the bench. Riku watched as she began to finger herself. He was memorized by the sight in front of him that he didn’t do anything for a moment and just stared at her but then his own desire broke the spell. He quickly ripped open the condom package and put it on. He moved closer to her and positioned himself at her entrance. Laiha wrapped one arm around him and with the hand that she was using to finger herself she guided him inside her

                They both moaned as he filled her to the hilt. Riku was glad that the shower was on so Pega couldn’t hear them. He pinned her against the wall and then pulled halfway out only to slam back into her. He really showed his youth and inexperience with is erratic pace.

                “Laiha, Liaha,” he chanted her name over and over. She didn’t say anything and just moaned. ”Laiha… I’m going to...” She nodded and moved her hand back down to her clit. Her other hand pulled him down for another kiss. He came first, filling the condom inside of her. She came shortly afterwards with a few more strokes. His forehead leaned against hers as he both tried to catch their breath.

                Separating from each other Riku gave Laiha a big smile which she returned. They cleaned themselves off in the shower and then went back out to the main room.

**Author's Note:**

> Come on I can't be the only one that ships these two. They have some great chemistry together


End file.
